


Christmas Competition

by GoodMorning_CecilyDeer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodMorning_CecilyDeer/pseuds/GoodMorning_CecilyDeer
Summary: The thing Michell Jones hated most about Chrismas, is that Liz Allen decided that now was the perfect time to visit New York for the holiday. The news that Liz was coming spread around the school faster than the fucking plague. Everybody who was everybody wanted to see her again. Her best friends wanted to see her again and the kids that were crushing on her believed that they could get her under the mistletoe.She dreaded that one of those kids may have been Peter Parker. A.K.A: her best friend and crush since the age of 14. Would Peter really revert back to Liz?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I’m doing with this! This is my first fic on here and I have 0% idea on what I’m doing. I hope it’s good and you enjoy it!

Michelle loves winter. She loves the feel of the cold and how you have no choice but to curl up inside with a warm cup of tea and a book when the weather gets bad. She loves the feel of her cold fingers wrapping around a warm mug. She actually kind of enjoys Christmas, but it was overrated in her opinion. 

On a down note, she really fucking hates Christmas songs. She ‘hates’ the way Peter and Ned would sing along to the same song every day, but still singing with the same amount of shrill joy. 

The thing she hated most about Chrismas, is that Liz Allen decided that _now _was the perfect time to visit New York for the holiday. The news that Liz was coming spread around the school faster than the fucking plague. Everybody who was everybody wanted to see her again. Her best friends wanted to see her again and the kids that were crushing on her believed that they could get her under the mistletoe.

MJ didn’t hate Liz; she didn’t like her either. Liz was grey to her. Not her bestie, not her arch rival, just her Decathlon captain.

* * *

She first heard the news when she was with Peter and Ned.

“Duuude,” Ned was lazily sprawled across Peter’s bed with his computer pressed way too close to his face. “Liz is coming over for Christmas!” 

Peter, who was playing with his web shooters at the time, practically fell off of his desk chair in suprise. “What?” He choked. “Liz?” The look on his face was priceless. It was a mix between white as a ghost and beet red, but it wasn’t pink either. _The weird face of Peter Parker..._

“Yeah, man!” Ned hyped up, a cheeky grin beginning to form on his already childish face. “I just got the message from Betty! Apparently, she’s gonna come in whilst we’re all in class and suprise us!”

“Firstly, why would she come into school?” Michelle stated, deadpan. “Secondly, why are you talking to Betty at this time of night?” Michelle didn’t really care about Liz, she just wanted the tea with Ned and Betty, _Netty_, she dubbed them at the moment.

“Besides the point.” Ned brushed _that_ subject off and waved his hand around for emphasis on his next point. “Peter, are you gonna try and get with her again?”

Peter choked and his face went 100% red. “What! No!” He barked back in response, waay too viciously. “I’m not into her like that anymore!” 

“Why not?” MJ probbed. “Do you like someone else now?” She kinda hoped he did like someone else. Why? Because she’s had a massive crush on him since they were fourteen. The only reason she knew that he was Spider-Man was because she was always watching him, like a creepy stalker, but in a cute way. Kinda cute. Okay, 100000% weird way.

“I just... don’t. I don’t have to like the same person forever, there isn’t like a contract or anything.” Peter hushed them. “Anyway, why don’t we focus on the fact that _Ned _is talking to someone else whilst he’s supposed to be hanging with us! What’s that about, man?” 

Peter’s obviously trying to change the subject. It was a feeble attempt, but it surprisingly worked. Soon, the attention was firmly on Ned and his ‘secret’ relationship with Betty.

* * *

When the trio got to their first class the following day, everybody was talking about Liz. How the _actual fuck _did every living soul in the school know about Liz? For some reason, everybody assumed that Peter was trying to get with Liz again. Poor child. 

Peter slammed his tray down on the lunch table with a _‘I-really-wanna-fucking-punch-somebody-but-if-I-do-I’ll-probably-kill-them’_ look. “Sup, nerdissimo.” MJ greeted him.

He gave her a tired smile back and began to explain his woe-some worries. “I just had a talking to by _Flash _on how to treat a lady. How the frick did I get into that situation? Like, I didn’t even back away or anything! I just let him talk!”

“Well, if you did nothing about it, then it’s kinda your fault, Parker.” Michelle informed him, picking at her salad in the process. “Foolish child.” She can say that, because shr is older than him.

“Sorry I don’t have your high-IQ, MJ.” Peter snapped, jokingly, of course - nobody would dare talk to her lady Michelle Jones like that. “Why does everybody think that I wanna get with Liz?” He pined.

“Maybe it’s because you were head over heels for her for years?” Ned quipped in. Huh, she had forgotten that he was there. “Anyway, you two were suuuuuuuuper cute together!” 

“Shut up, Peter could do ten times better.” She didn’t mean to say that. She did not mean to say that. Michelle, why did you say that? You foolish being! “I mean, you two weren’t that cute together.”

The devilsome duo gaped at their new Academic Decathlon Captain with slack jaws. They spoke the same stupid four letter word at the same time. I’ll let you guess what word that was.

_Fuck. _At this rate, Michelle was not gonna survive the Christmas holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michell meets Liz and they yeee. Some swearing, because we’re teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so quick explaining! Term= a school thing. This pure British bean doesn’t understand anything American, so I have no idea if you guys have terms! I was gonna add some other stuff in here, but I’m tired, so that’ll be in the next part.

It was the last friday of term when Michelle saw Liz for the first time in ages. MJ was walking out of school alongside Peter and Ned.

She was the first to spot the 19-year-old girl. Liz had grown up a bit, but MJ was (_probably_) still taller than her. She was well dressed for the city’s winter-ey weather, with some casual jeans and a _fashionable _jacket.

MJ didn’t point Liz out to the boys. Firstly, she didn’t _really _care. Secondly, you do not disturb two Star Wars fanboys whilst they fanboy about the new Star Wars video game... unless you want an instant death.

Ned was second to notice.

“Duuude,” he tapped Peter on the arm to grab his attention. “It’s Liz!” Peter turned his head to catch a glimpse of his old heart throb. “You should-”

“Not go and talk to her.” Michelle interrupted Ned mid-sentence. “Thats’s what you were gonna say, right Ned?” She gave the teen a sickly sweet smile that screamed ‘_do not argue with me_’.

“Why not?” Peter asked her.

“When am I wrong, Parker?” She stated bluntly and continued walking. “Plus,” she sighed, resisting the urge to scream. “She’s talking to someone else _and _there is basically a massive queue of people waiting to talk with her, so I advice you not to.” She paused again. “You could take my advice... again, when am I ever wrong?” 

“Touche.” Peter nodded, his eyes still lingering on Liz.

So, they continued their trek back to the Parker’s apartment, just to hang out... maybe even study! Just before they were out of range, Michelle took a glance back to Liz. They made eye contact, for just a moment; but it still happened.

* * *

“Okay, okay okay! But, if you had no choice, who would you date?” Peter and Ned had just finished their sixth coke (the only fizzy drink May buys) and they were practically bouncing off of the walls.

They always play these stupid games; would you rather, truth or dare, kiss-marry-kill.

“I dunno! Betty?” Peter was trying to pry the truth about the ‘Netty’ relationship out of Ned. “But it’s her or Flash!” He reasoned.

“To be fair, that was an easy question; it shouldn’t have taken you so long, Leeds.” Michelle spoke up for the first time in twenty minutes.

“Oh really?” Ned jokingly sneered. “Fine then! MJ, would you rather date me or Peter?”

“Correction, it’s _Peter _and _I_.” Peter Parker himself corrected, a sly smirk crossing his graceful features.

“Well done, child, I have taught you well.” MJ returned the smirk. Ever since she first met the devilsome duo that is Peter Parker and Ned Leeds, MJ has been correcting their horrible grammar... it’s the small things that make a difference.

They only stopped gazing into one another’s eyes when Ned snapped them back into reality. “If you two could stop _flirting _and answer a simple question.” Ned scolded them. “But the answer is pretty obvious.” He winked. _Blooody hellll..._

“What?” They spoke in unison, glaring at the other person when they dared speak at the same time as them. “We weren’t flirting.”

“And we never will.” Michelle added. But a quick glance at Peter told her that whatever they had wasn’t gonna stop, not for a long time.

“I mean, okay, you play footsie all the time!”

“We do not!” Peter prorested, his voice cracking and sounding overly offended.

“You constantly flirt,” Ned continued, brushing off his interjection. “I’ve caught you both looking at eachother in class, passing notes.”

“Pfft, looking! More like glaring!” MJ scoffed. “And the notes are just Peter being stupid and not knowing the answer to simple questions.” That was a lie. The notes are usually just about random stuff.

“Hey, I’m not stupid!” Peter laughed.

“Fuck off,” she chuckled. “Ned, you gotta stop being so heteronormative. If Peter were a girl- or if I were a boy -you would just think we were close friends. Which we are.” 

“Well, that won’t stop me, and everybody else who knows you, from thinking that you’re madly inlove.” Ned spoke with confidence. She would correct his grammar later...

* * *

The first time Michelle spoke to Liz that year was at the end of her last Academic Decathlon practice.

Michelle, being the kind soul she is, allowed her teammates to have a very laid back and relaxed session. For some reason, her fellow teammates decided that they were gonna spend the whole time asking Ned and Betty about ‘Netty’ and not doing any work done. The one bonus of that was the reveal that ‘Netty’ had a date after that session.

“I thought that Ned said he had some important family stuff.” Peter leant over and whispered in Michelle’s ear.

“Well, he was obviously lying.” Michelle whispered back, not taking her eyes off her book. “Or maybe, they’re meeting the parents...” 

Peter chuckled at her response, which lead to him giving her _that _smile. The soft, happy, fluffy one...

“Guess that just leaves us for tonight!” He smiled. He was basically pressed up against her like they were in a small lift; but they weren’t, they were in the gym hall. 

“Yeah,” she mumbled back.

Flash noticed them ‘flirting’ and he called Peter over to tease him about god knows what.

After the session, Michelle was tidying up the hall and Peter (who she was walking home with) was in the bathroom. That’s when Liz turned up.

MJ heard the door open and assumed that it was her friend... it wasn’t.

“Michelle?” Liz’s voice echoed around the large hall.

“Hey, Liz.” MJ greeted the other girl. “You can call me MJ, if you want.”

“Okay,” Liz nodded. “So, how’s being Captain of the term going for you? Do you need any tips or...”

“Na, I’m fine, thanks.” MJ told her.

They chatted a bit about Oregon and what collage was like for Liz. It was pleasant and polite, until Peter damn Parker came in.

“Sorry I took so long, MJ, I was on the phone with Happy and-” Peter cut his babbling off as soon as he noticed Liz. His eyes went very wide when he saw her. “Hi, Liz.” He gulped.

“Hi, Pete.” Liz smiled at him; a smile he attempted to return, but he failed. “Look, I gotta go. My mum’s having dinner with some old friends and I have to be there. Bye, guys.”

“Bye.” Peter and Michelle said in unison as Liz hurried out.

“Alright, Peter, let me finish tidying this mess up and then we can head off.” She said, indicating the mess on the floor. Peter nodded and he even leant her a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to say ‘bloody’ in this like 97.6% of the time. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it’s really short, and I’m reallllly sorrrrry!!!:(  
Yee, enjoy and have a good one!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t hate Christmas! Before you come at me, I was talking about Michelle! Okay, sorry. As I said, this is my first time writing, so any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome on how I can impove and that stuff!  
No idea when I’ll finish this or where it’ll go, just see where the currnet flows...  
I hope you enjoy it and ye! Have a good goof, ma bros.


End file.
